Rise of the Fallen
by Pandorica1912
Summary: The Master is back and is after the Doctor, getting to him through Amy. comment please!
1. Chapter 1

"_Mister, oh please, mister." The child tugged at the end of his coat. "Mister!" Her cry pierced through the foggy night, forcing the man's eyes on her. "You said you would help. You said you could help." _

_His eyes lit up, the ancient look disappearing. "I can help! That's why I'm here, Amelia." _

"_But who are you?" She whispered, her fiery red hair flying into her face. "And how do you know me?" _

_The man shrugged, "a friend. But you mustn't tell your Raggedy Man, do you understand? This meeting is between us." _

"_How'd you know of him?" Amelia tugged at his coat again as he turned. His blonde head was facing away from her, ignoring her very existence. "Mister!" _

"_Will you stop calling me that, you annoying little human! You're puny, I'm large. I'm important; you're the Scottish girl with no parents!" He spun, his rage directed at Amelia. "They left you and you haven't got the slightest idea of why." A smile touched his thin lips as he took a step towards her. _

_She stepped back, his anger pushing her on her heels. "What should I call you, then?" Amelia asked, her voice barely above a whisper. _

_His smile became a smirk and he straightened himself, fixing his wrinkled sweater and slicking his pale hair back. "I have no name to you, just like that silly man." He knelt down to meet her level, his smirk staying intact. "But, little girl, you can call me the Master." _


	2. Chapter 2

Amy woke with a start, the dream of the memory lingering in her thoughts. The Master. _The Master_. "I've got bloody parents, thank you very much." She muttered and jumped off the bed, already dressed for the day. "Got to stop dropping off like that too, then." She sighed and opened the door, straightening her hair with her fingers as she went.

"Amy! We're going to be late!" Rory called from the kitchen, stopping mid-step as his wife appeared in the doorway. "Hello," he squeaked out, studying Amy.

She rubbed the side of her head annoyingly and nodded in reply. "Yup, 'ello." Amy glided passed him and plopped down into a chair, "any messages?"

Rory peeled his eyes away, going back to his cereal. "Uh, yes, one. I think the TARDIS was crashing again too." He pointed towards the phone, "it's saved."

Amy reached over a few random things belonging to the Doctor and clicked the beeping button.

"_Hello, Ponds! Number one and two! Or uno and dos if you prefer Spanish. Which I don't think- Ah!... Okay. Sorry. Rox-Stimulator wasn't stabilized. I blame Cleopatra, but she'd deny it all. Always blames- Ah! That's got to stop happening! Sorry 'bout that. The deo-radiator magnetic shielding shut off! I think someone's trying to hack the system! That's not even supposed to be-"_

It went off and Amy glanced up, "just stops? Just like that?" She stayed hovering above the table, propped up on her elbows. Rory nodded, going over to click the button again. "So where is he?"

"Don't know… it's weird, he always tries to tell us where he-" Rory broke off, a wheezing sound filling the air. "That him?"

Amy grinned like a child, rushing from the kitchen to the front yard. "Doctor!" She yelled as the TARDIS materialized on the sidewalk. She ran over, stopping in the middle of the yard as the door creaked open.

"Pond! Pond number one! Or uno. Still not sure." A confused look crossed his face, his pointer finger and thumb rubbing together in thought.

"Doctor." Amy repeated, her child-like grin staying on her face.

It brought the Doctor back enough for his thoughts to be redirected, "Amy!" He smiled and wrapped her into a hug. "Amelio! Pondy! Ponders! No. 'Amy' was fine."

She laughed, "good as ever, then?"

"Um, yes! Just good!" He paused, licking his lips quickly. "Oh, well that sounds rubbish. Ignore that."

"Ignore what?"

"'Just good', no one says that!" He moved passed Amy and skipped over to Rory, who was standing in the doorway. "Mister Pond! The Last Centurion! Nice coat!"

"Thanks, I-"

"Want it back. It's mine." The Doctor smiled again and patted him on the shoulder. "Hundred percent cotton and from my wardrobe. Meaning I called dibs, or something like that. Never understood American slang." He roamed to the kitchen, poking at the things sitting on the table. "Are these mine?" He turned to Amy, who had quickly run after him.

Amy nodded, "yup. Left them last time you were over. Which was two months ago, Doctor." She playfully slapped his arm and took a seat at the table.

"Can't be mine," the Doctor mumbled, "I don't own anything blue."

"The TARDIS?" Rory asked and crossed his arms as he entered.

"No! She's a shade of blue. No, these things are completely blue. I don't… do boring colors." He flicked at one of the objects, then sat down beside Amy. "Most definitely not mine."

Amy rolled her eyes, "they're all yours!"

"Are not!" He whined; looking up at Amy, then back down at the objects. "Besides that one." He pointed to three, then scooped them up and stuffed them into his pockets. "You can keep the rest, won't do much anyway besides make some funny noises. Oh. Funny noises. I like those." He picked up the rest of the objects and stuffed them besides the others.

"You're mad." Rory muttered from the corner of the room, sipping on a cup of tea.

The Doctor looked up at him, frowned, and stood. "Did anyone hear that?"

"No. Doctor, something can't already be wrong, can it?" Amy sighed and looked at her odd friend. The Doctor glanced at her, and then ran from the house, going back out to the yard. Amy heard his pouting from inside and went after him. "Doctor!" She yelled, then stopped. "Where's the TARDIS?"

"_Taken! Someone stole the TARDIS!" _He yelled out, slapping his forehead. "Again. Someone stole the TARDIS… Again." He said once half his nerves were under control. "Again."


	3. Chapter 3

"_What are you doing?" Young Amy Pond asked the man in the dark cloak, who was standing in the corner of her bedroom looking out at the night sky. "Mister." She snapped, watching as he turned around. _

"_How old are you now?" He asked calmly, walking over to sit on the edge of her bed. _

_She wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them towards her chest. "Nine." _

"_You were seven just yesterday." He smiled at her and reached for her hand. _

_Amelia pulled back and gulped nervously, "you're wrong. That was a long while ago. You've been here for a long while." _

_The man nodded and stood back up, glaring down at the redheaded child. "And you just think you can pull away like that? Two years! Two years of my life and you pull away!" He yelled and smacked his hand against the wall. "And with all of these toys you make." He spit out the words and picked up the paper TARDIS on the table. With his other hand, he received a handmade doll of the Doctor. "No wonder this town thinks you're mad. You are." _

"_He's real," Amelia protested and attempted to snatch the toys from his hands. He yanked back seconds before she reached them and smirked. "Please." _

"_Tell me he isn't real." _

"_But he is!" Amelia cried out louder, hoping to catch the attention of her aunt. _

"_Tell me!" He screamed, bending down in his usual fashion to meet her at eye level. _

_Amelia shook her head, "I can't. He's real." _

_He stood up and laughed; a laugh that would send chills down any person's spine. Besides Amelia's, because she had spent two years with this man. And this man had his bad times and his good times. This wasn't a pleasant time. "You," he muttered, "you need to learn that not every dream is real. You never met him. 'The Doctor' isn't real." _

_Amelia felt her eyes moisten and her cheeks heat up. She was going to cry. _No crying, Amelia! Don't you ever let him make you cry, _a voice said in her head. A voice that sounded so familiar, yet so foreign. Rory. Where's Rory? He was supposed to be here._

"_Where's Rory?" She asked, looking up at the man. _

_He smiled, "not here. So take a guess." He turned away from her and walked out the door, leaving her to her dangerous ideas. _

_And he knew what feeling he left her with. The one of worry, fear... desperation. Just like he felt when he cowardly ran from the war. But that won't happen again. He'd defeat the man of Amelia's dreams and take over the universe. He'd try until he comes out victorious. This time, there was no giving into the Doctor. There was no mercy. _


	4. Chapter 4

They sat silently around the table, Amy and Rory glancing between each other and the Doctor. The bow tie wearing man was halfway on the chair, his jacket sprawled across the table, his hair messier than usual, and everything about him slightly off.

"Doctor," Amy whispered, bending over the table to touch his hand. "Doctor, where's the TARDIS?"

He shook his head, his messy hair falling in front of his eyes. "I-" He broke off, the sound of the TARDIS stopping him. Jumping to his feet, he left the kitchen and pushed the blinds away from a window to look out at the street. The TARDIS was transparent; barely there, yet still visible. "It won't land! It's not _landing_!" He pulled the door open and hurried out, stopping in front of the TARDIS.

He heard Amy follow after him, coming to a stop at his side. "Why isn't it landing?" She cried out, her eyes wide.

"Something's preventing it! Scaring her off…" The Doctor took a cautious step forward, examining the blue box. "What would happen if I…." He trailed off as he moved a hand out to touch it, his fingers curling in until it was only his pointer finger extended. "Touched it?" He finished his sentence as he made contact with the box.

"I wouldn't do that," Rory muttered as he appeared beside Amy. Amy gently nudged her husband in the stomach, directing him to shut up.

The Doctor jerked backwards, his left hand flying backwards to grab the small of his back. "The Roman's right! No touching that!" The words sounded forced as his body fell limp and he dropped to the ground.

"Rory!" Amy yelled, pushing her husband forward in time to catch the Doctor before he hit the hard ground.

* * *

"_I see all, and I see straight through you." The Master smiled at Amelia, stretching his legs out in front of him. "And you know what you need to stop thinking about? That Raggedy Man. He won't be returning." He paused, "mainly because he never came at all. But details can be worked out later." Amelia stood from the chair and moved silently to the refrigerator, deciding it'd be best to say nothing. "How old are you now, Amelia?" _

_She turned to look at the dangerous man, "fifteen. And I don't go by 'Amelia' anymore, thank you." She mumbled, allowing her annoyed, teenage tone to ring through. "It's Amy."_

"_But 'Amelia' is such a wonderful name." The Master kept his smile as he approached her, lightly touching her shoulder. _

"_Oi, I've got friends straight in the other room. They don't need to see you and I honestly would like to not see you. So go, yeah?" Amy glared at him and left the room, quickly making her way to Rory and Mels, who sat silently on the couch._

_Mels looked up first, "who's that?" _

"_Who?" Amy asked, acting as if the Master was never there at all._

"_Just now, you were talking to someone." Mels said, getting to her feet. "Come off it, Ames, you can't have that kind of chat with just yourself!" She laughed and entered the kitchen. "Or maybe you can!" She yelled as she scanned the empty room, then returned to her friends. "That's odd." _

_Rory sighed at the girls and moved to the window, just as a noise filled the room. "What kind of wind blower is that?" _

"_Not a wind blower." Mels joined him at the window, looking out as an old blue box disappeared into the night. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A crack in the wall. It started off as a crack; just a scary, scary crack in her wall. Now it was consuming her life. Amy stood away from Rory, watching River as she spoke to the Time Lord, strapped in the Pandorica. Rory didn't notice Amy slowly fall apart over her best friend, didn't notice the blonde man appear at her side. _

"_How old now?" He asked, poking at a black strap around his wrist. _

"_Twenty-two," she mumbled, keeping her eyes on her weak friend. "So he dies." Amy pulled her eyes away, turning slightly to look at the Master. "Just… goes." _

_The Master shrugged, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "It's not like you'll remember." _

"_But it still happens! He still dies!" She yelled at him, her hand itching to slap him. "Can I save him…? Is there any way to save him?" The Master shook his head slowly, glancing over at his old friend. "You've got to help me, Harold." She whispered, tears falling down her pink cheeks. _

_He sighed and looked at her, "my name isn't Harold. I lied. Harold 'Saxon'. Smaxon. Waxon!" He broke out laughing, "who cares what a name is? Titles. Everyone always seems to hate their given name, anyway, so why give them?" _

_Amy glared at him, her anger wanting to burst free. "Quit making yourself laugh and understand! Best man in the bloody universe is about to die and I won't remember it." _

_He shrugged again, "one man. One man in the whole of the universe. Who cares if he dies or lives? I think I used to care, then I took out my feelings and became this." He stretched out his arms, "and look at me now. The king of the universe… of all the galaxies and the master of the stars." _

* * *

The Doctor jumped from the couch, his eyes frantic and his hair tangled. "Don't shoot the-" He stopped himself, glancing at the couple sitting in the chairs across from the couch, watching him. "Fez." He breathed out, looking between his two friends. "What're you two doing?"

"Comes to and that's the first question." Amy stood and walked over to him, staring him down. "A fez?"

"Your daughter." He stated, rubbing his head.

"Exactly what a mother wants to hear." She responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she walked to the kitchen.

The Doctor ran after her, "you asked!"

A giggle erupted from Amy as she glanced over at him. "You look like a wreck."

"You like it." The Doctor muttered and opened the refrigerator, "big blocks of cold air and good nosh!" He bent down and pulled random things out, tossing them to the counter.

Rory hurried in, grabbing the wall as he glanced over his shoulders. "Guys, something just appeared in the other room."

"Appeared?" The Doctor asked, stopping halfway through his action, letting the bag of carrots fall to the floor. "What do you mean, 'appeared'?" He pushed passed Rory and moved into the room with the couch. "Couch room has a rhino in it." He smacked his lips together and looked back at Amy through the doorway, "did you invite someone while I was sleeping?"

"Yeah, sure, I invited the big rhino. And it's not called a couch room!" She moved over to him, looking over at the "rhino". "What is it?"

"A fourth-generation battle trooper for the Shadow Proclamation."

"Okay…. What's a shorter name for it?"

"A Judoon." The Doctor said quickly, then curled his hands into fists at his sides, turning back to the Judoon. "Hello! I'm the Doctor." He smiled, waiting for a reply. When none came, he continued, "all right. I'll speak for both of us. Or I'll just ask the questions and hope for an answer. The second option makes me seem saner. Sort of. Anyway! What're you doing in here?"

It pulled out a scanner abruptly, turning to Amy. "You, Amelia Jessica Pond, are under arrest for disrupting the peace between ancient races."

"Doing what?" Amy asked.

"What!" The Doctor yelled as Amy spoke.

"You have broken intergalactic law four-seven-six-nine and will be receiving your time of judgment after the details are collected." It continued as if the Doctor and Amy hadn't spoken.

Rory peaked over from around the corner, his eyes widening. "Arrested?"


End file.
